The Pattern of the Rainbow Color Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Pattern of the Rainbow Color. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day at Crystal Prep Academy, Thorax was keeping an eye on the class as he started teaching them. Thorax: Okay, Everyone, settle down. Now then, does anyone had their history book ready? Raphael Parker: Yep, all present and accounted for. Thorax: Okay, can anyone tell me how orcas dominate the oceans? Bloom (PPG): When they migrate around one ocean to another? Thorax: That's right, can anyone else explain any details of the orcas? Soon, Ralph and his friends got a call from Faragonda. Raphael Parker: What's going on, Faragonda? Faragonda: (on communications) Rangers, report to the Uni-kingdom, I'm having a vision. Raphael Parker: We're on our way. Just as they left, Thorax gave Ralph and his friends their hall pass. (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Mac DeNunez (V.O.): The Pattern of the Rainbow Color! Soon, Ralph and his friends meet with Faragonda at the Unikingdom as she explains everything. Faragonda: I've just had a vision of the rainbow colored pattern. Raphael Parker: The rainbow colored pattern, what's that? Unikitty: A rainbow that shows a pattern of colors in one rainbow, that's the pattern. Angelina Rodriguez: But wasn't red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet makes the rainbow as seven colors? Faragonda: Yes, Angelina, but that was a different kind of rainbow. Sawyer Porter: So, what kind of rainbow are we talking about here? Faragonda: A rainbow pattern that is so strong, any ranger of Mythic Rainbow will receive their own battlizer mode. Raphael Parker: Huh, battilzer? Faragonda: Yes, any groups of Power Rangers of any team had their own upgrades, mostly for Red Rangers to have their own battilzer mode. Lamar Wilson: No kidding. Patrick Simmons: That's interesting. Erica Adams: Do you think it'll be possible for any of us, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Hmm, I'm not really sure how it's probably possible. Faragonda: Anything is meant to be possible, Raphael, you just have to put your heart into it. Just then, they met with two new Mythic Rainbow Animals. Donnie: Excuse us, sorry to crash in like this. Chuck: Are we interrupting anything? Angelina Rodriguez: I don't believe it, two new Mythic Animals. Faragonda: That's right, Angelina. Meet Donnie the Bronze Frog, and Chuck the Lime Tortoise. Raphael Parker: Nice to meet you, Donnie, Chuck. Chuck: Pleasure's all ours. Donnie: Wait a minute, where's Lilly? Siri: Who's Lilly? As for Mary Bell, she came up with an idea. Mary Bell: Don't worry, I've got just the plan. Donnie: Really, Mary Bell? Chuck: How're you going to do that? Mary Bell: You'll see, I'll find any chosen rangers worthy if Lilly ever finds her chosen one. So, they started helping one another to find the chosen rangers and Lilly. Just as the search took a while, Donnie and Chuck found some two new friends. Donnie: Excuse me, Neal Henderson? Neal Henderson: Yeah? Chuck: And are you Samuel Greendale? Samuel Greendale: Yes, that's us. Mary Bell: Will you two come with us please. Neal Henderson: What for? Samuel Greendale: What's this all about? Mary Bell: You'll see, we'll explain everything. Flora: Done and done, Jankenman. Ken: Donnie and Chuck fond two knew rangers. Bobby: Right on time. Jankenman: That's great, let's bring them to the Unikingdom. Then, Emperor Nogo was growing more furious with more Power Rangers coming. Emperor Nogo: Blast! The Power Rangers kept foiling my every evil plan! Master Frown: I feel our pain, Emperor Nogo. Brock: So, what're we gonna do now? Emperor Nogo: I've got just the plan, by creating another monster to haunt the city. So, he, Master Frown, and Brock created a new powerful Shadow Beast called "Shadow Haunter". Emperor Nogo: The time has come, Shadow Haunter, destroy the Power Rangers. Shadow Haunter: As you command, My master. Far from the school grounds, Raphael's older sister, Rachel Parker was at her travels as she went to her father's burnt down home, the place where her brothers were kidnapped. Rachel Parker: Brother.... And with that, she started thinking about her brothers ever since. Rachel Parker: I'm sorry, Ralph, I was this close to finding out who took you and Max.... If only I was strong enough, I'd beat it out of them! Without warning, she has dropped down an underground chute into a strange room and lands on a pile of old clothes. Rachel Parker: Ow... (grunting) I never knew we had such a big basement... (as she tris to get up, blood was dripping from her arm) Dang, I torn open the cut again... I better look for a way out. As she moves to find her way out, she is stunned by a voice desperately asking for more of her blood. ???: Wait... As Rachel stopped, she started to hear a voice. ???: More...... Give me more...... Rachel Parker: Who's there! Then, she heard the same voice again. ???: More...... I need more...... Give me more...... MORE!!! A living lavender bat bursts from beneath the old clothing, she flew right above her. Rachel Parker: The heck? is that a... a Lavender Bat?! As she flew right down, she pins Rachel to the wall with a morpher on her feet. Lilly: Don't leave! Put this on! Put this on!! Rachel Parker: No! What are you doing!? Lilly: Wear this morpher and feed me blood! I don't wanna go back to sleep!! Rachel Parker: You talk?! Normal animals don't talk!! Lilly: You're wasting time! Don't be scared...! Put it on! Put it on! PUT IT ON!! Rachel Parker: Holy cow! When'd you learn to talk!? Lilly: That's not important right now!! But, Rachel has to pause the bat for one moment. Rachel Parker: It is important! when do animals talk!? Lilly: Stop talking! if you don't this on right now, I'll force you to put it on! Rachel Parker: Stop it! At last, Lilly puts the morpher on Rachel's wrist at last. Lilly: There! You see, a perfect fit! Rachel Parker: Stop it! As the smoke start to feel in the air, Rachel started to feel more and more stronger, then by the morphers energy, it released a surge of unrestrained power. Meanwhile at CPA, Raphael and the others were thinking of a plan to stop Emperor Nogo's plan. Angelina Rodriguez: So, does anybody knows what Emperor Nogo's planing? Sawyer Porter: Ya'll got me, it could probably mean something. Patrick Simmons: Could be, Sawyer. (To Raphael) What do you think, Ralph? Raphael Parker: I'm not sure, but whatever it is, we will stop him no matter what it takes. Just then, Saku begins to stop something at the far off distance. Raphael Parker: What's up, Saku? Saku: I'm spotting someone, Ralph, I can't put my feather on it. Max Parker: Who do you think it is? Erica Adams: Hey, what's with a bat on her shoulder. Rachel Parker: (as she came close enough) Raphael, Max, is that really you two? Raphael Parker: Rachel..? Max Parker: Rachel? Then as Rachel covered her mouth and let up happy tears, she started hugging her brothers. Rachel Parker: Ralph! Max! It's really you! I've found you guys! Max Parker: Ugh... Come on, Sis... you're... you're embarrassing me. (Chuckles) Raphael Parker: Just embrace it, Max, we're going need it. Then, Bloom and her friends came to see them. Bloom: Hey, isn't that Ralph and Max's older sister? Tecna: Yeah, and look what's on her shoulder! With that questioned, Lilly decided to introduce herself to her new friends. Lilly: Hi there, Everybody. Saku: Lilly, is that you? Lilly: Yep. (yawning) but wow, that was some nap. Then, Ralph notice the Lavender Rainbow Morpher on her wrist. Raphael Parker: Hey, Rachel, is that the Lavender Rainbow Morpher? Raphael Parker: Oh yeah, Lilly gave it to me. Max Parker: Wait until Faragonda and the others hear about this. Sawyer Porter: Yee haw! Now we're talkin'! Let's go! Altogether: Right! As they all meet at the Uni-kingdom, Ralph and Max explained everything to Rachel. Rachel Parker: So, you guys mean to tell me that you and your friends are Power Rangers, Ralph? Raphael Parker: That's right, Rachel. Suddenly, Faragonda and the other mentors came to warn them. Faragonda: We've got trouble in the city, Rangers. Raphael Parker: What is it, Faragonda? Faragonda: Emperor Nogo is one the move, and he's got a new shadow demon to attack. Rachel Parker: Huh? Lilly: Emperor Nogo is bad news, Rachel. Raphael Parker: Lily's right, Nogo is an Emperor of the Shadow Realm, not to mention the enemy of the Glitter Force. Rachel Parker: What can I do to help, Little brother? Raphael Parker: Well, it looks like we'll have to work together. Raphael Parker: Count me in. Neal Henderson: I'm up for it. Samuel Greendale: Same here. Soon, Shadow Haunter started terrorizing the city. Shadow Haunter: Go, Shadow Creepers! Scare all humans, let them fear Emperor Nogo! Just then, Raphael and his friends along with Rachel stepped forward. Raphael Parker: Hold it! Shadow Haunter: Coming to stop use, aren't we!? Patrick Simmons: You got that right, Ghost for brain. You mess with these people, you mess with the Power Rangers! Rachel Parker: We're ready when you are, Ralph. Raphael Parker: Right, Rachel, It's Morphin Time! Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! The Mythic Rainbow Morphing sequence begins followed by the Lavender, Bronze, and Lime Rangers. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of the Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Finn McCoy: Mighty Weight of the Sea Lion, Mythic Rainbow, Gold Ranger! Melody Jetson: Noble Jungle of the Tiger, Mythic Rainbow, Silver Ranger! Rachel Parker: Night Vision of the Bat, Mythic Rainbow, Lavender Ranger! Neal Henderson: Leaping Stealth of the Frog, Mythic Rainbow, Bronze Ranger! Samuel Greendale: Hard Shell of the Tortoise, Mythic Rainbow, Lime Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Rachel Parker: Wow, so this is what it's like being a Power Ranger! Neal Henderson: Awesome! Samuel Greendale: I can feel the energy right now! Raphael Parker: Glad you guys are satisfied, now, let's go kick some butt! Rachel Parker: Right behind you, Little bro! Lily: Rachel, use your Mythic Bat Fans! Rachel Parker: Right, Lily. Mythic Bat Fans! (took out a lot of Shadow Creepers) Donnie: Neal, use the Mythic Frog Lance! Neal Henderson: Gotcha, Donnie. Mythic Frog Lance! (wipe out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Chuck: Samuel, use your Mythic Tortoise Shield! Samuel Greendale: No problem, Chuck. Mythic Tortoise Shield! (blocking the attacks) Rachel Parker: That's our cue, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Right, Sis! Mythic Falcon Sword! Rachel Parker: Mythic Bat Fans! Both: Double Swirl Attack! At last, they wipped out a lot of Shadow Creepers. Rachel Parker: Wow, being a Power Ranger was amazing! Raphael Parker: Right, you're definitely gonna get used to this. Samuel Greendale: Good thing we did too. Neal Henderson: Yeah, same here. At last, they all showed their pattern of the rainbow power as one as Ralph's morpher glows. Raphael Parker: Huh, what's going on? Faragonda: (on communications) Ralph, you were new given the ability to activate your new battlizer mode. Raphael Parker: With pleasure, Faragonda. (to his team) Ready, Guys? Rachel Parker: You bet, Bro. Patrick Simmons: Everyone, gather around Ralph! As they form a circle formation, Ralph's morpher was energized enough for his battlizer mode. Raphael Parker: Rainbow Battlizer, Colors Unlock! Finally, Raphael reached his Rainbow Battlizer Mode. Rachel Parker: Look at you, Ralph! Raphael Parker: Awesome, now this is incredible! Erica Adams: Now, go and kick that Shadow Demon's butt! So, Ralph begins to test it's new powers. Shadow Haunter: Time to scare the suit out of you, Red Ranger! Rachel Parker: Go get him, Brother! Raphael Parker: Roger that, Rachel. Rainbow Battlizer, Red Missiles, Fire! With a few blast, it wiped out an entire Shadow Creepers. Shadow Haunter: What a shot! Rachel Parker: Now, it's your turn! Mystic Bat Fans! Neal Henderson: Mythic Frog Lance! Samuel Greendale: Mythic Tortoise Shield! Raphael Parker: Rainbow Battlizer, Red Missiles! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow, Final Attack! Shadow Haunter: Guess you an't affraid of now ghost! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Gotcha! Rachel Parker: Yeah, way to go, Ralph! Suddenly, Nogo casted a spell making Shadow Haunter grow bigger. Shadow Haunter: I'm gonna haunt you all! Sawyer Porter: Heads up, partner! We got us here a big fish to fry! Raphael Parker: Right, let's call the zords. The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! As the Zords were summoned, Rachel, Neal, and Sameul's were summoned as well. Rachel Parker: So, what do we do now? Raphael Parker: We form the Megazord. Mythic Rainbow Megazord, Descend! So, the Zords combined into the Mythic Rainbow Megazord. Raphael Parker: Mythic Rainbow Megazord, Ready! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Guardian Megazord, Descend! Then, the other rangers were next to combined their Zords. Wanda Williams: Rainbow Guardian Megazord, Ready! Gianna Hoover: Our turn now! Rainbow Warrior Megazord, Descend! Finally, they formed into the Rainbow Warrior Megazord. Gianna Hoover: Rainbow Warrior Megazord, Ready! Rachel Parker: Wow, our Megazord cockpits are amazing! Mac DeNunez: We're ready when you are, Ralph! Lamar Wilson: Let's bust this ghost! Raphael Parker: Right, fire the cannons! Altogether: Right! But as they fired it, Shadow Haunter used it's ghostly power to dodged it. Shadow Haunter: Ha! Missed Me! Erica Adams: He'd just dodged it like we couldn't touch him! Raphael Parker: Then, we'll keep firing until we take it down. Wanda Williams: I got this! Cobra Staff, Activate! At last, the Corba Staff was activated. Gianna Hoover: Sea Lion Cannon, activated and ready to fire! Raphael Parker: Right, Rainbow Megazord Saber! Wanda Williams: Cobra Staff! Gianna Hoover: Sea Lion Cannon! Altogether: Mythic Rainbow Final Attack! Shadow Haunter: Don't any of you believe in ghosts!? (exploded) Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! Just as they met with Faragonda and the other mentors, they all made a very huge discovery. Eldora: I'm glad you're back, Rangers. Raphael Parker: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Eldora. Faragonda: We've brought some good news, we have made an incredible discovery. Rachel Parker: What discovery? King Cosmos: We are only one Mythic Rainbow Animal away. Queen Étoile: It will only aquire the Black Ranger of Mythic Rainbow. Patrick Simmons: No way! Angelina Rodriguez: You mean... the Black Ranger had to be chosen? Faragonda: Yes, Angelina. Once you find the last Mythic Rainbow Animal, it'll complete the rainbow pattern. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5